Solo Quería estar con Ellos
by Reira26
Summary: Era imposible, y sin embargo lo estaban viviendo en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué habían dos Kanos? Y peor, una mujer y un hombre. Duda de tu maldita sexualidad, cree en aquello increíble y busca desesperadamente la forma de protegerte de los destructivos sentimientos. [Fem!Kano] [Yuri/yaoi/hetero]


Bueno muchachos… Hoy vengo a traerles un fic medio fumado. No sé en qué carajos estaba pensando cuando ideé esta historia, pero estoy segura de que no era nada bueno ni sano para la salud mental. He leído y releído este capítulo al menos una seis o siete veces, me convierto en Ayano el 15 de agosto si llega a haber algún error (?) Ok no, pero sí me consideraría un fracaso. Algo más, no esperen que actualice tan rápido, solo quería publicarla ya… Me voy a demorar en subir la continuación muy probablemente. Bueno, sin más, ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar (Dejen un review ¡Por el amor de Dios (?)!)

**Aclaraciones-Advertencias:** Esto no es rosa, ni fluffy como las otras historias mías. Además es bastante largo. Aquí va a haber de todo: yuri, yaoi, tríos, orgías… Lo que a mi alocada mente se le dé la gana de idear. Temas adultos, principalmente sexuales; muy probablemente en el futuro esto contenga lemon y el rating cambie de "T" a "M". Este capítulo **contiene** yuri e insinuaciones sexuales. El porqué del título lo descubrirán después; no desesperen.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Jin-san y Shidu-san; si fueran míos, Kano en realidad sería una mujer.

* * *

**Solo Quería Estar con Ellos**

¿Cómo había sucedido todo? Era eso lo que se preguntaba mentalmente la chica mientras observaba a la pareja de rubios sentados en el sofá. Se rascó la nuca con una expresión de no entender ni pio lo que pasaba. Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en el asiento, pensando en mil causas para lo que sus ojos veían. No, simplemente no había explicación lógica para esto. Era inaudito, algo de otro mundo, algo que no debería existir y, que sin embargo, estaba viviendo y observando en ese mismo instante. Los chicos la miraban expectantes, esperando ansiosos su conclusión.

— No lo entiendo— Comentó decepcionando a los otros— Es que… No es posible ¿Cómo es que hay dos "Kanos"?

Eso era más o menos lo que pasaba, aunque no era como si hubiese un clon, una copia exacta del susodicho. No, se podría decir que era su versión femenina. Una chica de altura promedio, cabellos ceniza hasta media espalda, ojos gatunos de irises amarillos y una sonrisa gatuna. Serían iguales, si no fuera por el sexo. Respiró profundamente, como si esto limpiara el interior de su confundida mente. Alternó la mirada entre el joven y la chica y se convencía más de que no había una respuesta coherente y respaldada por la ciencia que pudiera explicar tal extraño fenómeno.

— Repasemos nuevamente— Miró el celular de Shintaro, en el que estaba Ene colaborando con búsqueda de documentos, y leyó el resumen de la misión del día pasado que le había entregado la chica— A ver… Fuimos los tres de siempre, entraste al laboratorio y ¡Bam! En un tubo gigante lleno de desconocida sustancia verde la encontraste. — Hizo mala cara— ¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿Una película futurista acerca de clones en un laboratorio?

— No dista mucho de la realidad— Acotó Ene dando vueltas en la pantalla— Es hasta divertido imaginárselo. Todos encontrando a nuestros propios clones de forma dramática… Aunque yo no tengo un cuerpo físico.

— El problema no es ese— Señaló Kido masajeando su sien— Es por qué es una mujer y no un hombre. Si fueran iguales diría que lo tomaron como una rata de laboratorio para la clonación de humanos, al igual que hicieron con esa oveja cuyo nombre no me acuerdo…

— Eso suena un poco cruel— Dijeron al tiempo ambos rubios.

— ¡Genial! Parece ser que piensan lo mismo— La chica cibernética se asombró y sus ojos brillaron en curiosidad— Este podría ser un gran avance científico líder.

La chica de cabellera verde se puso de pie al escuchar que el agua de la tetera hirvió. Puso tres vasos típicos para tomar el té y vertió el agua en cada recipiente después de haber colocado las hojas de té negro. Los puso con cuidado sobre una bandeja de aluminio circular y las llevó hasta la sala, donde los presentes tomaron una de las bebidas. Se sentó con cansancio y cruzó las piernas de forma varonil mientras tomaba su líquido relajante. Se quedó viendo a la chica, quien no era tan fea como su modelo masculino. La "clon" miraba curiosa para todos los lados y dio un respingo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Mantuvo el contacto por unos segundos, hasta que, totalmente avergonzada, escondió su rostro sonrojado volteando hacia un lado.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, como si la manecilla hubiese decidido conspirar contra su salud mental y se hubiese aliado con Cronos para no avanzar un solo centímetro sin importar cuánto tiempo pareciera que pasaba. El silencio que inundaba la habitación y la, no muy buena, actitud de Kido solo empeoraban la atmosfera y convertían la situación en algo supremamente incómodo. Cuando la líder terminó su bebida, ya más calmada y dispuesta, miró a sus acompañantes. Los examinó muy bien, sin encontrar más diferencias que la obvia. Se puso a pensar en la razón de la existencia de la chica, más otra pregunta cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Tienes poderes?— Se inclinó hacia el frente, con curiosidad, y lo preguntó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Eh?— Ella subió la mano derecha hasta la mejilla, a unos pocos centímetros de sus ojos— No. Para nada.

— Ya veo…— Se rascó la nuca en forma pensativa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un efímero lapso— Bien. Dejémoslo así por hoy— Se levantó del sillón y puso el celular a la altura de su campo de visión— Ene, te encargo cualquier clase de noticias recientes acerca de clonaciones o ciencia.

— ¡Entendido!— Respondió dando una vuelta hacia atrás. Se rió entre los dientes y se tapó la boca con una de sus largas mangas— Pero ¿No le parece linda Danchou-san? Mucho mejor que el original. ¡Es casi tan bonita como Mary!

— Tienes razón— Se le acercó a la chica para inspeccionarla de cerca, admirando sus finas facciones. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros— Kano fue un error, ya sabían qué tenían que hacer para que saliera bien.

— Eres muy cruel Kido— Exclamó el chico sintiéndose atravesado por múltiples flechas denominadas insultos— Pero así y todo te gusto ¿No...?

Cuando miró al par de chicas vio, por unos instantes, una elaborada escena yuri en la que están a punto de besarse y, como por arte de magia, el fondo se vuelve rosado y grandes y saludables rosas escarlata florecen para darle la impresión de un pesado ambiente romántico. Se quedó estático ante la escena y un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho, pues su contraparte femenina hacía grandiosamente su papel de la neko de la relación: su rostro parecía un tomate con ojos, nariz y boca. La rubia se hundió en el sofá y tomó uno de los cojines negros del mueble para tapar su avergonzada expresión.

De la habitación cerca a la sala salió Seto, seguido de la pequeña medusa, quien lo agarraba del traje verde y se escondía asustada por la presencia de la nueva integrante. Los tres miraron a la pareja recién llegada y la nueva se puso abruptamente de pie para presentarse. Su única vestimenta era un buzo de Kido, que apenas lograba llegar al inicio de sus muslos. Con ambas manos haló la prenda hacia el frente e hizo una reverencia semi-profunda, sin darse cuenta de que estaba mostrándole cosas inapropiadas al rubio, quien, únicamente gracias a su poder, pudo esconder su excitación; no importaba si era él en forma de mujer, seguía siendo el trasero de una chica.

— S-soy K-Kano— Dijo en medio de su nerviosismo— ¡Por favor cuiden de mí de ahora en adelante!

— Soy Seto— El mayor se apuntó con el índice derecho y sonrió con lucidez— Vamos Mary. Preséntate— Dicho esto, empujó a la chica para que se posicionara frente a él.

— Kozakura Mary— Se movía de lado a lado como si estuviera bailando. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos parecía girar como un carrusel— Es un placer conocerte Kano-san.

— Pero si a mí ya me conoces Mary-chan— Dijo el rubio y se le acercó con una sonrisa burlona. Como si hubiera visto a una criatura extraordinariamente fea (Aunque no distaba mucho de la verdad) los ojos de la medusa se llenaron de lágrimas.

— P-Puedes llamarme Kano nada más— Bajó la mirada y escondió su rostro sonrojado. A Mary le sorprendió de sobremanera su timidez e inseguridad, pues era todo lo contrario al chico. Sin embargo sonrió con ternura y se le acercó un poco más.

— Está bien, Kano-chan— La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, viendo que era más fácil de leer que un libro ilustrado para niños— ¡Seremos grandes amigas!

La rubia le sonrió aun estando asustada y asintió con un inseguro movimiento de cabeza. Eran las ocho de la noche, y la rubia acababa de despertar, después de haber estado inconsciente desde la noche anterior, luego de que la sacaron del laboratorio. Los miembros estaban muriendo del hambre y no había nada de comer. Las mujeres no tenían la disposición alguna de preparar la cena y no era de esos días en los que los hombres, amablemente y como si se tratara de un favor y no un deber, se ofrecían para cocinar. ¡Qué más remedio que pedir un domicilio! La líder tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de la tienda de Ramen que quedaba a un par de cuadras y pidió cinco platos medianos con carne de cerdo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar mientras eran arrullados por el concierto de gruñidos que otorgaban sus estómagos.

El tiempo fluyó con naturalidad. Mary se había sentado en la única silla dispuesta y había estado tejiendo una larga bufanda verde, que le daría el toque final de rana a Seto. Kido estuvo escuchando música con ambos audífonos puestos, valiéndole, en pocas palabras, un comino lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Seto estuvo balbuceando cosas acerca de sus múltiples y variados trabajos a Kano-chan, quien no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención, pues estaba totalmente concentrada en la figura de Kido. Kano, el experimento base de la belleza sentada a su lado, apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano y escuchaba toda la basura que el zoofílico hablaba. La conclusión que sacó en medio de su inútil exposición fue que el único trabajo que le faltaba era el de _stripper._ Pero no quería ni pensarlo, le darían pesadillas.

La puerta sonó y el rubio, al ser el más cercano a ella, se apresuró a abrir. Le recibió una joven de extraño traje, parecido a un vestido de dormir, que cargaba un compartimento de comida en la cabeza y otro en las manos. Intentó no mirarla demasiado, pero la maestría con la que sostenía el objeto era admirable. Pagó en efectivo y le entregó los cinco platos sin necesidad siquiera de bajar el que estaba en la cima de su cuerpo, como una estrella del árbol de navidad. Miró como se iba corriendo, con aquella cosa oscilando en su cabeza, y luego entró a casa y repartió los platillos, ganándose ojos brillantes y sonrisas que guardaban un profundo deseo de devorar incluso un elefante.

Cada quien recibió el tazón con profundo gozo y quitó con afán el plástico transparente que lo cubría. Impacientes sacaron los palillos de su envoltorio y los separaron con gran facilidad. Dicho en voz alta "que se aproveche", comenzaron a comer como si no lo hubieran hecho en día. La única que no probaba bocado era la rubia, y no porque no quisiera, pues su estómago parecía un león rugiendo, sino porque no podía manejar el utensilio; se resbalaba de su agarre y bailaba entre sus dedos para luego caer al suelo una y otra vez. Su expresión se frustró, de una manera que la hizo ver bella, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y se inclinaba al frente sosteniendo su adolorida y vacía barriga.

Todos la miraron con compasión, pero nadie la ayudaría hasta terminar su propia comida; era un asunto de egoísmo humano. Ene, amablemente, le buscó una imagen tutorial de cómo agarrar los palillos, pero eso solo empeoró la situación, pues una de las varillitas de madera voló por el aire y aterrizó a casi un metro y medio de distancia ¿Qué tan tonta podía llegar a ser? Kido terminó su plato, dejó el tazón vacío sobre la mesa con un golpe y agradeció como normalmente se hace. Se puso de pie, con sus palillos en mano, y tomó el plato de la nueva integrante. Se le acercó y, sin previo aviso, colocó una porción de comida en su boca. El rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de todos los colores posibles y culminó en un escarlata, tan fuerte, que Marte perdió todo el derecho a ser llamado rojo.

Fue alimentada por la líder, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que no podía comer sola. Sin embargo, en su cabeza la situación no era así; no, era mucho menos inocente y no tan simple. Su corazón latía como un desquiciado frenético y su rostro ardía como el mismo sol. Todo su ser estaba lleno con placer y cada célula de su cuerpo se movía histéricamente debido a la excitación. Sus ojos nublados de lujuria comprobaban su débil y expuesto estado. Cuando terminó, se lamió los labios y detuvo la mano de Kido, la cual iba dirigida a limpiar los excesos de comida que aún estaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba segura de que si la dejaba continuar, uno: enloquecería y se desmayaría al instante o, dos: ya no lo aguantaría y simplemente la violaría salvajemente.

— G-gracias Kido— Le soltó el brazo y escondió la mirada mientras calmaba sus alborotadas hormonas— Definitivamente soy una molestia.

— Tu contraparte si— Respondió alejando con repulsión al rubio, quien se le había acercado peligrosamente— eres como una niña, así que no importa.

— Kido… Kido, aliméntame— Pidió el mentiroso halándola del buzo rojo— Vamos Ki- ¡Buah!

— Cállate— Gruñó después de haberle dado una patada en el estómago que, aparentemente, la chica también sintió— Mary ¿Puede dormir en tu habitación?

— ¿Eh? No, hoy no— Negó tanto verbal como con las manos, moviéndolas angustiosamente— No la he ordenado. Solo yo puedo entrar.

— Seto está fuera de discusión y Kano pasará aquí la noche— Se puso pensativa mientras contaba las habitaciones disponibles. Con el frío que hacia últimamente en las noches no mandaría a nadie a dormir a la sala— Si es solo por hoy está bien. Dormirás en mi habitación.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos al oír la alentadora noticia. No podía estar más feliz. Asintió energética y se puso de pie con furor para darle un cariñoso abrazo a la joven por otorgarle tan apetecible invitación. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando una hilera de alineados y blancos dientes, que simplemente merecían estar en un comercial de pasta dental.

Mary se retiró a dormir, su objetivo era claro, despertaría temprano para recoger el laberinto de lana y la piscina de cuentas azules que había en su habitación. Kousuke hizo lo mismo, pues debía de despertarse a las seis de la mañana para ir a alguno de sus múltiples trabajos. Nuevamente quedaron los tres, pero al minuto la líder se levantó y fue a su habitación, dejando a la pareja en una situación incómoda. _No es como si hablar consigo mismo fuera muy divertido._

— Así que… Tú eres yo— Dijo apuntándola y después haciendo lo mismo hacia su persona— Y yo soy tú.

— Puede ser así— Respondió con una extraña curvatura de labios— No sé qué soy o quién soy. No tengo recuerdos y solo reconozco funciones como… Programadas, por así decirlo.

— No sabes nada ¿Huh?— Miró hacia el pasillo que conducía al baño y esbozó una sonrisa incomprensible.

— Estamos conectados— Acotó con orgullo sabiendo lo que estaba mirando— Siento todo lo que tú sientes, así que te agradecería si dejaras de enfadar a Kido— Su actitud tímida y frágil cambió por una soberbia— Yo también siento su ira.

Se levantó y lo miró con cierto menosprecio. Bostezó y se estiró, valiéndole cinco lo que su desvergonzada vestimenta dejara a la vista. Fue con pasos atontados a la habitación de Kido, casi chocándose con la puerta. Entró a ese lugar oscuro y sobre la cama vio una toalla y al lado una pijama. Tomó la primera y salió corriendo al baño, donde el agua ya corría. Se sacó el buzo y lo botó liberalmente al piso, afanada por entrar a la ducha. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó por el piso con cuidado, disfrutando del paraíso en que se encontraba.

Bajo la regadera, la esbelta y delgada figura de la líder era recorrida en su totalidad por suertudas gotas de agua caliente. Su cabello se pegaba todo el camino hasta la espalda baja; sus piernas largas y bien ejercitadas, su femenina cadera, su delgada cintura, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, su cuello de tersa piel blanca. Y ese espectáculo era solo para ella, quien no podía evitar cosquilleos en la parte baja de su cuerpo. El único detalle, que para ella era poco importante, eran unas claras manchas cafés que se extendían por toda la parte de los hombros. Era piel quemada, por alguna razón lo sabía, aunque en realidad parecía más una marca nacimiento.

Se le acercó con el sigilo de un gato y la abrazó por la espalda. Pasó sus brazos bajo los pechos de la chica y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kido, juntando sus mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente; perdería la cabeza en poco tiempo debido al placentero contacto. El íntimo roce de sus pieles desnudas era el tiquete de viaje directo al séptimo cielo. La joven entre sus brazos se sorprendió gravemente y su rostro también se volvió rojo; pero en ningún momento, por ninguna razón, intentó detenerla. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a recorrer el camino que trazaban las cicatrices. El toque de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, no la avergonzaba, en realidad, le brindaba calor, calma, tranquilidad y un extraño placer que, según su ideología, no debía sentir.

— ¿Dolió mucho Kido?— Preguntó bajando las manos y deteniéndolas en los muslos de ella, cerca a la entrepierna.

— No sé— Bajó la cabeza y cerró la llave. Se sentía muy extraña debido al toque— No lo recuerdo…

— No hay porque recordarlo— Fue subiendo con lentitud, enloqueciéndose, enloqueciéndola. Las dejó sobre sus pechos y los masajeó con suavidad— Es mejor enterrar esas memorias.

Dicho esto plantó sus labios en el cuello de la chica. Besó de hombro a hombro, con suavidad, con castidad, con amor. La líder se estremeció y jadeó ante el ataque romántico. Las manos en sus pechos apretaban con cuidado y atrás el calor de la chica recorría toda su espalda. Debía separarla, lo que estaban haciendo no era natural, pero se sentía tan bien y placentero que no era capaz de hacer algo aparte de suprimir los gemidos que las acciones de la joven le provocaban. Poco a poco, con disimulo, la mano derecha de la chica fue bajando, acariciando con cuidado el abdomen hasta que llegó a la entrepierna, donde concentró una suave caricia que las enloquecía a ambas. De los labios de la líder salió, con timidez, un: "detente".

Se detuvo. Sus dedos dejaron de trazar círculos en su muslo y el calor que sentía en la espalda fue remplazado por un solitario frío. La rubia dio dos pasos largos hacia atrás y le sonrió vaga y temblorosamente. Apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada llena de melancolía. Se veía triste, arrepentida y desamparada, como un perrito al que abandonan en la calle. Fue caminando de espaldas hasta la puerta y antes de irse cruzaron miradas.

— Lo siento— Murmuró antes de salir corriendo.

La miembro número uno no tuvo tiempo de detenerla. Cuando volteó ya era muy tarde, pues ella ya había cruzado la puerta de cristal. Se acercó a la pared y pegó la frente a la fría superficie en un gesto que decía que era una tonta. Se sintió como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. ¡Pero si ella no tenía la culpa! La culpable era Kano y sus innaturales acciones... Se mordió los labios al pensar en ello. Nunca aceptaría que aquello la excitó a niveles que nunca había imaginado, incluso cuando le pagaran una suma de dinero en la que fácilmente podría nadar; simplemente no lo aceptaría.

¿Lo disfrutó? Por supuesto que sí, la rubia parecía una total experta en el tema. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, tanta que podría salirse e ir a dar un paseo por voluntad propia, su estómago estaba lleno de fastidiosas mariposas a las que quería disecar y poner de exhibición, y, lo más importante es que, allí abajo, en su parte más íntima, tenía una extraña sensación de necesitar algo. Lo había sentido muy pocas veces; le parecía detestable tal cosa, pues era pura lascivia. Sin embargo, la intensidad del juego la había llevado al borde de la locura, hasta el punto en que estuvo cerca de mandar toda la lógica natural al diablo y dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

Salió también. Su buzo estaba mal doblado en una de las cestas. Arregló los pliegues después de haberse secado y se vistió el pijama azul que había estado usando los últimos días. Tomó su hoodie y se dirigió a la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, el único e insignificante rayo de luz que se filtraba al pasillo era el que pasaba por la rendija de debajo de la puerta de Kano. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y fue recibida por la penumbra total. En la cama, al lado derecho, había un bulto. Se acomodó el cabello y se metió bajo las cálidas colchas. A su lado la chica se removió y se dio la vuelta para encararla. Como había pensado, aún estaba despierta. El solo estar cerca les hacía sentir una oleada de sensaciones. La rubia se sentía arrepentida y feliz de estar a su lado; la líder sentía un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y la falta de alguna clase de contacto físico.

— Perdóname Kido— Los ojos se le cristalizaron con lágrimas y su voz se quebraba al intentar hablar— Yo no quería hacer eso… Bueno si lo quería hacer… pero te hice llorar…

— No te preocupes— Le secó con el pulgar las gotas de agua que amenazaban con bañar sus mejillas— Espero que no se repita.

— Está bien— Se hizo una bolita y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas— Pero… ¿En serio no te gustó? ¿Ni un poquito?

— ¡No bateo para ese lado!— Gritó con la cara teñida de rojo. Se calmó y cerró los ojos— Hasta mañana.

— Que descanses— Dijo acomodándose para dormir.

Kido estaba muy avergonzada. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un hueco a lo más Alicia en el país de las maravillas. No podía dejar que nadie se enterara de que lo había disfrutado. Se había sentido como un niño al que le regalan un delicioso dulce y pide infructuosamente que nunca se acabe. Le dio la espalda, con la esperanza de no pensar más en el asunto. Pero no fue así, pues la rubia la abrazó desde atrás, pasó su pierna sobre las de ella, enredándolas, y con el brazo atrapaba su abdomen. Su rostro estaba endemoniadamente cerca y podía sentir su cálida respiración chocando constantemente contra su nuca, provocándole escalofríos. No se podía mover, en serio, esa mujer era un peso muerto. ¿Qué debía hacer? No la despertaría, eso sería cruel, pues era como una niña pequeña que necesita descansar. Pero si dejaba que se le acercara más no podría mantener la compostura.

El celular sonó y Ene apareció allí esbozando una sonrisa picarona y una mirada que pedía más acción. Dio vueltas por toda la pantalla y abrió una carpeta que decía "máster". Estaba compuesta de quince videos y ella abrió con desconfianza el que la chica cibernética señalaba con insistencia. Comenzó con una presentación básica, una pantalla negra y en el medio el nombre de algún estudio de animación que en su vida había visto. Luego apareció un cuarto, todo en silencio… El ruido comenzó a hacer su aparición… Jadeos, gemidos, gritos… Abrió los ojos al ver un par de pechos que parecían sandias. La imagen se hizo más obscena, al punto en que sintió la necesidad de detener la reproducción y de esconder la mirada. ¡¿Qué era eso?! Salió del reproductor sintiendo una extraña excitación. Ene ser reía divertida y renombraba la carpeta a su nombre original: "Yuri".

— Así que a Shintaro le interesan ese tipo de cosas— Dijo pensativa. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda— ¿Para qué me muestras el porno de Shintaro?

— Porque creó que ella quiere hacer eso contigo— Miró por encima del hombro de la líder a la sonriente y dormida rubia— ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera verlo. Sería un triángulo amoroso complementado con yuri… ¡No puedo esperar!

— Hasta mañana Ene— Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche.

— ¡Tan linda!— Dijo haciendo efectos de corazoncitos— está toda roja. Me voy a enamorar.

La pantalla se apagó luego de que la chica cibernética le deseo las buenas noches. Intentó acomodarse lo mejor que podía con la rubia montada sobre ella. Realmente, lo único que quería era dormir.

Algo se movió a su lado. Con un no muy buen humor levantó sus pesados parpados e intentó reconocer algo, así fuera una figura abstracta y sin sentido, con su vista nublada y la oscuridad. Estaba muy molesta. ¡Vamos! ¡¿Es que no podía dormir en paz?! Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra y pudo reconocer una corta y delgada figura. Cuando una maraña de cabello rozó su cara supo de quien se trataba. Por supuesto, y es que no había que ser un genio para saberlo, era Mary.

No quería ser grosera, pero deseaba mandarla de nuevo a su cuarto. El problema era el siguiente: Eran tres personas, en una cama poco más grande que una sencilla, enredándose y apretándose como un sándwich. Además de que le suministraban el calor suficiente para poner celoso al desierto del Sahara, la experiencia de esa noche con la rubia la tenía gravemente traumatizada. Y lo que hizo Ene no ayudó mucho, ese _hard yuri_ dentro del porno de Shintaro la había dejado más traumada. Debido a ello solo podía pensar en la suavidad de la piel de ambas y el delicioso olor que desprendían. Sin contar que moriría de excitación si no dejaban de abrazarse tanto a ella.

— ¿Qué hace…?

— Tuve una pesadilla— Había escondido su rostro, húmedo, en el valle de su cuello, y su cálida y forzada respiración golpeaba constantemente su piel— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

— ¿Eh?— La rubia la abrazó por debajo de los pechos y la pegó con mucha fuerza a su cuerpo, por lo que sentía su busto frotándole la espalda— C-claro.

— Gracias— Cuando terminó le dio un corto beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que se erizara.

Y ahora… ¿Qué hacía?

Estaba en medio de dos mujeres que acaparaban una parte de su cuerpo. Mary enredaba sus piernas con las de ella y de vez en cuando las frotaba, produciéndole una sensación de placer. Kano, por su lado, la tenía aprisionada por el pecho y sus labios estaban condenadamente cerca a su nuca, un movimiento en falso y rozarían esa sensible parte de su ser. Enloquecería, simplemente dejaría de ser ella si no se detenían. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente, muy seriamente, de su sexualidad. De ahora en adelante debía pasar más tiempo con los hombres, de lo contrario, terminaría enrollándose en cuentos raros con Kano-chan, Mary y, muy posiblemente, Momo. No, no lo quería; no deseaba crearse su propio harem de mujeres.

* * *

Es condenadamente largo… Nunca pensé en ese factor. De igual manera, gracias por leer y recuerden comentar, si no dejan review no hay continuación (?) Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia escrita durante un periodo de calambres cerebrales y consumo de sustancias psicóticas.

Saludos

Reira26.


End file.
